


Arcade Adventure

by umbrellaking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author let them be happy, CW corona, Everyone's happy, Ezra is soft for Babirye, Fluff, Modern AU, Original Character AU, Otherwise he’s a dick, Short, Team fortress 2 original characters, They’re originally tf2 ocs but this is a current time au, at the arcade, general consensus babirye is baby, oh wait that’s me, short and sweet, sorry this might be confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellaking/pseuds/umbrellaking
Summary: Read this if you want or skip it, it isn’t vital- sorry if the formatting is weird on mobile, written on an iPad ^^Ezra: Heart surgeon at the best hospital around, only allowed to operate on adultsMarley: Zookeeper (yeah right)Babirye: Speech therapist for children, works at the same hospital Ezra doesPascal: Was an actor for about 17 years. Now a job hopper, inherited enough money from his family to keep him living comfortably. His boredom caught up with him, so he routinely applies, and is fired from, penny and dime jobs. Usually, its his unintentional nosiness that gets him fired. The latest job? An arcade/ bowling lane party place.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Arcade Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Read this if you want or skip it, it isn’t vital- sorry if the formatting is weird on mobile, written on an iPad ^^ 
> 
> Ezra: Heart surgeon at the best hospital around, only allowed to operate on adults
> 
> Marley: Zookeeper (yeah right) 
> 
> Babirye: Speech therapist for children, works at the same hospital Ezra does 
> 
> Pascal: Was an actor for about 17 years. Now a job hopper, inherited enough money from his family to keep him living comfortably. His boredom caught up with him, so he routinely applies, and is fired from, penny and dime jobs. Usually, its his unintentional nosiness that gets him fired. The latest job? An arcade/ bowling lane party place.

"Yknow you can take the mask off, right?" 

Pascal looked up in surprise, not expecting that from his masked friend.

"All of us tested negative, like, three weeks ago." 

Pascal narrowed his eyes pointedly, glaring at a figure behind him. Namely, the surgeon currently feeding his third credit card into the claw machine. 

"Someone said it was easier to understand me with a mask on."

Raising his voice slightly, the sheer malice radiating off of him caused Marley take a step back. 

The surgeon had heard him, and turned to flip him off with a shit- eating grin. Pascal returned the gesture, no such smile on his face. Marley sighed heavily, his hand going up to mess with a hat that wasn't there. Instead, he settled for fidgeting with the string of his tooth necklace. 

"Listen, if you can't be decent to that prick then at least be decent to Ba- Babir- irye-" 

His brow furrowed in frustration at his difficulty pronouncing the decidedly Greek name. Thankfully, the therapist of the hour themselves came to the rescue. Unfortunately, that involved coming up behind the resident zookeeper and scaring the shit out of him. 

"It's pronounced Bab-i- re." 

Marley practically jumped six feet in the air, coming back down to earth with a yelp of suprise. He turned to face... a talking mass of plushies? 

"Uh... Balloons? That you? Can't see ya." 

"Oh! Sorry!" 

A head of fluffy golden hair popped out of the pile, eyes alight with excitement. 

"Guys, look ho' many plushies Ezra won! I bet all the kids I work 'ith will love em! " 

They practically radiated happiness , their warm smile evident even behind the pale- pink mask. The very same one that had given him the nickname Marley so often used. It was smattered with rainbow balloons, confetti falling behind them. Pascal suspected that one of the children had made it for him, how carefully they cared for the thing nearly confirming his suspicions. 

"That's. . . quite the surprising amount. "

Pascal said, eyeing the colorful pile with near- disdain. Marley had since taken some off their hands, so now the two men could see the face of their friend again. 

"I'm not really supposed to let you take that many home.." 

Babirye deflated visibly, brows pinching in distress. 

"Are you goin' to take them? You know they're not for me." 

Pascal almost regretted the non- existent rule at the sorrow in the other being's face. Pushing off the counter, he winked at his friend. 

"Nah, I'm not paid enough to care. In fact- let's get you a bag for all that, eh?" 

If it was possible for a person to glow, then Babirye did. They cheered happily, trailing after Pascal with endless 'thank you's and one gruff 'you're welcome.'


End file.
